A Visit
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: A collection of Dianakko drabbles (romantic and not). Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**We all knew I'd be back writing for some more Dianakko right? But who would've thought so soon hahaa I am weak and episode 2 was INCREDIBLE.**

 **A bit similar to A Witch's Dilemma in that it deals with Diana's guilt, but this one is a bit more founded on the canon. (And I used my favorite tense for writing it). Takes place directly after episode 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

A Visit

Diana Cavendish may be the most skillful young witch to have set foot within Luna Nova Academy in centuries.

She may be descendant from the purebred bloodline of a renown wizarding family.

She may be placed high atop a golden pedestal by her classmates, and even by her professors.

But she is still human.

And, try as she may, she simply cannot bring herself to brush off a guilty conscious as though nothing has happened.

Not much typically goes on in her life to warrant a sleepless night. She is a diligent student who takes everything about school seriously, including her own wellbeing. It is her belief that one cannot learn and perform at their highest level of potential without properly caring for themselves on all the basic levels first.

Never before had she suffered such a restless night until last night.

No matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn't get those images out of her head.

Of the new girl – Akko – dashing in front of her spell to interfere, and getting directly struck in the process.

Every time that image flashes through Diana's mind, she still feels the horror at what she had done just as poignantly as though it were really happening, again and again. Her heart twists in her chest, and a bile rises up in her throat - results of a gripping panic, the likes of which she's never experienced before.

Her mistakes up until this point have been few and far between, certainly. She's made her fair share of minor blunders here or there, though it was often when no one else was present.

But _that_...

Hitting Akko had been the worst thing she's ever done.

She'd misused spells before in her younger years, missing a pot of seeds and making the curtains around her window sill bloom flowers instead. Things of that nature.

But never before had she used her magic on another person.

Even now, as she prepares herself for classes this morning, she cannot help but feel sickened by what she had done yesterday.

Even though Akko had appeared to be all right in the end.

Even though she'd managed to save the butterflies Diana had been so intent on inadvertently destroying.

Even though she'd demonstrated her own impressive magical skills with a spell written on a Chariot trading card.

Even though she'd never _once_ turned on Diana and blamed her for what she'd done.

Even though Diana had gotten the credit for what she _hadn't_ done, rather than ridicule for what she _had_.

The guilt still eats away at her, even now as she sits on the edge of her bed and brushes mechanically through her hair.

She can barely stand it. She wants to tell the professors the truth...

But there's something else she wants to do even more.

She resolves herself then and there that morning, standing up so suddenly in her determination that she bumps right into Hannah making her way across the room. Diana apologizes to her roommate easily enough for that.

And yet, she'd never said a word of apology to Akko.

Diana shakes her head.

 _Not yet, I haven't._

With her mind set on classes, but her heart set on something else, she gathers her books for the day and heads for the door. Hannah and Barbara scamper after her, no doubt already beginning to sing her praises in their heads. They stick to her like shadows all the way to their first lecture of the day.

After drawing in a steadying breath, Diana manages to respectfully greet the professor behind her desk before moving up the aisles to take her seat. Her already-present classmates begin to gasp and chatter on the spot.

"It's Diana!"

"She saved the Memorial Tree yesterday!"

"She's sooo amazing!"

Hannah and Barbara seem to soak up the compliments themselves simply due to the fact that Diana is their teammate.

But the words of praise are lost on Diana herself. She knows she deserves none of them.

She begins to pull out her books and papers from her bag, using the motion to inadvertently cast a glance across the room.

Akko and her team have yet to arrive.

They have a tendency to be tardy, even so early on in the semester, but now Diana is taking their absence like a physical blow.

 _Is she sick because of what happened...?_

She does her best to remain composed, posture erect as she lays out her materials and prepares for class to commence.

Moments later, just before the bell rings, a few more students trickle in through the doors. When Diana notices there are only two of them – and neither are Akko – her heart sinks all over again.

Akko's teammates arrive without her, and go to the professor to speak with her privately. The woman's features contort with a mild form of consternation before she heaves a great sigh and scribbles something down on her attendance sheet.

Diana watches the two girls approach her and looks away as they take their seats in the row below hers. But she cannot stop herself from catching the sounds of their voices.

"I hope Akko's okay by herself..."

"She should be. All she's gonna do is sleep, right?"

"Right, but what if something happens?"

"Like what?"

They are cut off by the professor's call for silence, and everyone straightens up as the lecture begins.

Diana does her best to focus on the classwork and nothing more.

By the time the hour is up, a gnarled knot has formed in her stomach. She doesn't realize she's rested a hand on her chest until Barbara and Hannah point it out.

"Hm? Diana? Are you okay?"

"Wanna like, go see the nurse?"

Diana instantly rights herself and begins packing her things,

"There is no need. I am perfectly fine."

She doesn't say another word on the matter. At least, not right away.

An idea strikes her as she's leaving the classroom that morning, one that will exchange her present feelings of guilt for new ones, no doubt. But she has to; she'd prefer a common cold to a plague any day.

Therefore, as she enters her next classroom, she goes directly up to Professor Finneran.

Of course, the fact that the principal has a particular liking of Diana doesn't hurt her case, either. She's never used her privileges like this before. She's never thought to. Because she's never had a _reason_ to.

But now she does, and she's absolutely prepared to face these consequences if it can mean chasing off some of her other demons.

She dips her head politely just as the professor looks up from her desk.

"Ah, good morning, Diana! Once again, splendid work with your magics yesterday! The Memorial Tree has never looked more lively!"

Again, Hannah and Barbara soak up the praise as if it is theirs, nodding vigorously as they take pride in their teammate. Diana avoids eye contact, but feigns it as distress rather than any sort of rudeness.

"Thank you very much, Professor. However-"

Somehow, she manages to look directly into the principal's eyes now. Diana can detect no traces of suspicion or disbelief. Like almost everyone else in the Academy, Professor Finneran truly believes Diana had been the one to save the Tree.

A sensation runs up Diana's spine, as though she's slipping on a step on the way down. The rush of anxiety is highly unpleasant, but works in her favor.

"However... I'm afraid I'm not feeling so well..."

It isn't a lie, either.

At her sudden revelation, Hannah and Barbara both gasp out loud and step in close to her sides.

"Like, what?!"

"You said you were fine before!"

Diana lifts a hand to quiet them and continues addressing the professor.

"I would take no pleasure in missing your lecture, Professor. However, I'm not sure I'll be fully attentive in my present state."

She reminds herself that none of what she's saying is actually a lie. She is being entirely genuine. If other people misinterpret her intentions, that is no fault of her own.

Naturally, the professor's eyes wide in concern.

"Oh, my. Are you all right?" She puts a hand to her chin. "I suppose casting such impressive magic yesterday can take its toll. Even though you are a very skilled young witch, you are still only a student."

She gives a decisive nod. "Very well. If you're able to get the notes for today and be back in class by tomorrow, there shouldn't be any issues. I'll even refrain from marking you absent."

Diana winces – even now, she is getting special privileges. But she continues to look into her professor's eyes dutifully.

"Now then, Diana, would you like someone to take you to the nurse?"

Instantly, Hannah and Barbara perk up, ready and willing to guide her there. But Diana shakes her head.

"There is no need. I'm well enough to make it on my own." She turns to her teammates, her voice slightly drained of its usual vigor. "I'm counting on you girls to take notes for me today. Do you think you can manage it?"

Immediately, they yelp in affirmation.

"O-Of course!"

"No problem!"

"You have my thanks." Diana is certain to properly show them her gratitude as well, since she really will need them to take notes for her. With that, she turns back to her principal. "Thank you very much for understanding, Professor. I apologize in advance for missing today's lecture."

"Think nothing of it," she says dismissively. "I wouldn't be surprised if someone of your calibre already knows what I'll be teaching today. I hope to see you back in class tomorrow."

"You will, ma'am."

She dips her head once more to her professor and her teammates before taking her leave.

She just barely manages to make it into the hallway before the mask cracks, and she slumps against the wall. Of course, she'll have to see the nurse just to ensure there will be records of it today to account for her missing class. But she doesn't intend to stay long.

Diana makes her way down the halls until she comes across the designated office. There is only one other patient here, a girl whose black hair has turned green at the ends. Diana can infer right away it's a potion gone wrong.

Naturally, the nurse is shocked to see Diana in her office, and inquires what ails her. Diana uses Professor Finneran's idea and declares the supposed excessive use of her magics on the Tree yesterday have made her drowsy. The nurse sympathizes and rummages through the cabinets before handing Diana a small bag.

"Use these herbs to make a tea," she instructs. "Drink that and get plenty of rest. You'll be back in class by tomorrow."

"Thank you very much."

Humbly, Diana accepts the bag and takes it with her as she leaves the infirmary. She slips the bag into her dress pocket, intending to use it at a later time.

But for the time being, she has other matters to attend to.

Now, with both her mind and heart set on her goal, she begins down the hallway again.

* * *

Akko rolls over in her bed and glimpses her alarm clock in the shape of a pumpkin. It's only been about an hour since Lotte and Sucy left for classes.

"Ahhh geez... They told me to stay here and rest today, but it's impossible! I'm not tired! Going to those boring lectures would've put me to sleep, though..."

Pouting, she rolls over onto her back and continues her task of staring at the underside of Lotte's bed.

She feels all wrong today. While her mind is as active as her body typically is, her body is feeling as sluggish as her mind does during those lectures.

Of course, going to classes and learning about the history of magic is an important part of becoming a witch. Akko knows she must understand and appreciate the basics first.

"I think I'd rather be in class than here..."

Now she's starting to miss the classroom. The droning on of the professors, the whispers she steals with Lotte and Sucy, the infrequent participation by anyone other than one person in particular.

Briefly, Akko wonders how that person is doing right now.

"Bet she's living it up," she muses. "She's the school's hero now."

And Akko is all right with that. She hadn't done what she'd done yesterday just to get recognition. If Diana wanted to claim all the credit, she could have it. Akko is just delighted she was able to use the Shiny Rod a second time.

Presently, as she shifts, she can feel the bump of it beneath her mattress. She just keeps replaying yesterday's events in her mind. Remembering the dazzling display of golden butterflies sprinkling their magic dust all around the school served to put her mind at ease.

She closes her eyes and tries once again to invite sleep.

But something else thwarts her this time.

Rather than be distracted by her own lethargy, a knock on the door rouses her now.

Perplexed, Akko's eyes fly open as she tilts her head. She looks back at the clock, puzzled.

"They said they'd bring me lunch, but it isn't lunch time yet..." She mumbles to herself before calling out to the door. "Lotte? Sucy? Is that you? Come in."

There's a pause, which only puzzles Akko further.

 _Maybe it was just someone pulling a prank?_

But just as she's about to shrug it off, the door knob turns, and a slight creaking sound reaches her ears. It is followed immediately by a familiar voice.

"Please excuse the intrusion."

Akko's jaw nearly hits her chest as she recognizes the other witch.

"D-Diana!"

Diana looks to her briefly, but her expression is unreadable.

"May I come in?"

"Huh? Ah s-sure."

With permission given, Diana dips her head and closes her eyes. She manages to maintain her refined expression, not even opening her eyes as she closes the door behind herself. Only then does she bring herself to look around the room.

Akko blinks, then rubs her eyes.

"I-Is this a dream?"

"It is not," Diana assures her.

"Then... am I in trouble...?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Then why are you here?"

Diana doesn't respond directly this time. She glances around the room almost timidly before taking a few steps forward.

She looks _nothing_ like her usual, confident self.

Akko just keeps getting more and more baffled by the second. She pushes herself up a bit, leaning back against her pillow as she watches the other witch.

Diana can't bear to look at her just yet. So she settles her eyes on the desk full of potion bottles and assorted knick-knacks for now.

"I'll be brief. I've decided to come by so I could... check on you."

Akko almost can't believe her ears.

"Hah? But what about classes?"

"That is nothing of your concern." She isn't mean when she says it. She's simply matter-of-fact. Akko takes no offense.

"But why? You're such a serious student, Diana. Why would you skip classes to come and see _me?_ "

Another pause. She watches Diana's profile, and sees her draw in a deep breath. At last, she turns her blue eyes upon Akko's.

"Because, what happened to you yesterday was my fault. And as such, it is my responsibility to make sure you are all right."

Akko still can't believe what she's hearing. Her jaw is still agape and she's barely moved an inch since Diana came in.

She assumed Diana would be the kind of person who only concerned herself with her studies and her reputation. She never thought she'd see her come _here_ of all places.

But Akko reminds herself of yesterday's events.

As soon as the spell had hit her, Diana had rushed to her side as quickly as Lotte and Sucy had. Diana hadn't stood back indifferently and pinned the blame on Akko for getting in her way. She'd been horrified at what she'd done.

Akko can safely assume that's still the case, judging by the hesitance she can see in her eyes now.

The silence persists just a few seconds longer before Diana composes herself enough to reach out her hand.

"May I?"

It takes Akko a moment to comprehend what she means, but once she does, she quickly scooches herself over. Diana neatly folds her skirt behind her knees as she takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

Akko's still in the midst of comprehending her being here when the white-haired witch gives her even more to be flustered about.

Diana reaches out her hand and gently presses the back of it to Akko's forehead. Her expression is one of stern concentration.

Meanwhile, Akko's just about turned into a puddle of jelly.

She stays still until Diana withdraws her hand and places it back into her lap.

"You have a bit of a fever," she sighs. "Have you gone to see the nurse?"

"H-Huh... ah..." Akko stares up at her, eyes wide. "N-No. She'd probably just tell me to tough it out anyway, ahaha."

Her nervous little laugh is met with more seriousness on Diana's part.

"You should have gone," she says sternly.

Akko whimpers and presses her back a little harder against her pillow. Diana looks away again, and Akko watches her heave another sigh.

"My apologies."

"Huh? Ah, n-no, it's okay! You're probably right, maybe I should've gone-"

"Not about that," she corrects. "About yesterday. I never said it properly." Diana cannot even bear to look at her directly. Her stomach is hurting again. "I apologize... for what I did to you..."

She closes her eyes and waits, expecting Akko to get upset now.

 _It's fine. You can blame me for your sickness today. Get angry at me for taking all the credit._

Maybe if someone treated her in terms of the mistakes she'd made, she'd feel better. Or at least, not any worse.

She waits, her eyes squeezed shut, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap, her stomach twisting in knots...

"What? You don't have to apologize, Diana."

"...Eh...?"

Slowly, she reopens her eyes and lifts her face. She looks directly at Akko, sitting there beside her on the bed.

Her expression isn't angry. Her tone isn't accusatory. She's more confused and casual than anything else.

"I said you don't have to apologize," she repeats. "You didn't do anything wrong, Diana."

Diana swallows hard, but it doesn't go down all the way due to how hard her chest is throbbing.

"...What are you saying? Have you forgotten what I did to you? That's why you're here right now instead of in class."

"That's no big deal," she shrugs. "Lotte's taking notes for me. And what happened yesterday was an accident. I'm the one who jumped in front of your spell. You weren't _trying_ to hit me."

Diana doesn't know what kind of expression she herself is making right now. But she can feel the air inside her mouth, letting her know it's her turn to have her jaw hang open in shock.

There is a fine mess of emotions swirling around in her chest now. The guilt is being pushed away by a strange sense of... relief.

Akko doesn't blame her. She _knows_ Diana never intended to hurt her. She understands...

But still, Diana cannot comprehend how casually Akko is brushing all of this off. Diana's voice trembles softly, regretfully.

"Whether it was my intention or not... I still hit you," she rasps. "As a student of this Academy, I've taken an oath to never maliciously use my magics on another human being, and I broke that oath yesterday. Whether it was accidental or not... I could have killed you."

"But you didn't!" Akko's high-pitched voice cancels out Diana's reserved tone in one second flat. "Besides, the oath we take is to never _intentionally_ use our magics on anyone else. And you didn't mean to use it on me yesterday, Diana. If that spell had killed me, it would've been my own fault!"

She says it so casually, almost like it's meant to be a joke. She sounds like she hardly cares about the fact that she could've died, and is just grateful that by some slim chance, she didn't. She makes it sound like it's not a big deal to her.

But it only makes Diana's chest tighten again.

Akko realizes her blunder now, and her sheepish, joking smile fades.

"Ah, s-sorry. Guess that's not helping, is it?"

Diana can't bring herself to say anything more right away. She looks back down to the floor and crosses her arms, hugging herself as her posture slouches.

Akko stares at her, once again baffled by the sight of her looking so... _defeated_.

It isn't right. This isn't the Diana she knows.

Slowly, Akko curls her legs up towards herself and slides an inch closer to Diana. This time, she keeps her voice on a normal tone.

"You haven't... been feeling guilty about it all this time, have you?"

Diana says nothing, but that says everything. Akko bites her lip.

"L-Like I said! You don't have to apologize or feel guilty about it, Diana! You didn't mean to..." She's at a loss for what else to say.

At the same time, Diana realizes Akko is trying to cheer her up, when that isn't the point of this visit of hers. _She_ believes she deserves her guilt, even if Akko doesn't.

"Even so," Diana mumbles. "The least I could have done was let you speak. If I'd listened to you in the first place-"

"You're thinking about it all wrong!" Akko stopped her frantically. "At the time, you really thought those chrysalis things were pests! You were just doing what you thought was right! You were trying to help the Tree!"

"...But I-"

"You didn't listen to me because you didn't have any good reason to!" Akko persisted. "I'm just some new student here who can't even ride a broom! Of course you didn't listen to me! You can't blame yourself for this _now_ , Diana. Because _at the time_ , you were just trying to do what you thought was right!"

By the time she finishes her rather invigorated speech, Akko's back is straight and there's a determined light in her eyes.

She's not the kind of person who will speak up and claim proper credit for some incredible, groundbreaking act she'd performed.

Nor is she the kind to sit idly by and let someone else take the blame for something that wasn't their fault.

Diana can't believe what a selfless girl she is. Akko's conviction now matched Diana's yesterday. She's just doing what she believes to be the right thing.

Only now that Akko has said it does Diana realize that was all she herself had been doing yesterday.

Gradually, the awful feeling in her stomach begins to unravel. It's almost as though Akko has cast a spell on her, one of healing and forgiveness. Maybe it will allow Diana to forgive herself, as well.

Akko waits patiently, hoping what she's said makes sense and is helpful in some way. She relaxes a little in contrast to when Diana straightens her posture once again. The white-haired witch unclasps her hands, allowing the blood to flow properly to her fingers once again. She turns an uncertain gaze upon Akko, and speaks with a voice to match.

"I apologize for what I did yesterday," she reiterates. "And I apologize for not telling the professors the truth of what happened. I tried to, but..." She tapers off, and looks down once again. "Everyone believes I'm the one who saved the Tree. That isn't right. You should be credited for what you did."

"Mm, it doesn't really matter," Akko shrugs. "I didn't do it for the recognition or anything like that. And besides, I never would've been able to cast the spell if _you_ hadn't helped me with the pronunciation. So you really _do_ deserve the credit, Diana! Don't feel bad about it."

It's easier said than done. But the more Akko speaks, the easier it feels like it could be.

Diana just hopes she can put all of this behind her.

Not because she wants to make _herself_ feel better.

But because she wants _Akko_ to know she regrets what she did.

And that isn't so Diana can maintain a reputation or anything of the sort.

She just... wants Akko to know the truth.

To know that Diana never meant her any harm, and never will.

When she looks into those wide, innocent, chestnut eyes now, Diana can tell Akko knows.

She isn't blaming her. She never was.

She isn't thinking poorly of Diana, nor is she intent to expose her for what she'd done.

She simply wants everyone to... be happy.

That's the kind of feeling Diana gets from looking into her eyes.

That's the kind of person Akko Kagari is.

She hasn't realized how long the silence has been going on for this time, but it must be driving Akko mad. Because she reaches up to ruffle her own hair and whimpers in frustration.

"Uuuu, I'm sorry if I'm not helping. I just don't want you to think I'm mad or anything like that. You didn't do anything wrong, so there's nothing you need to apologize for and there's no reason for me to forgive you, b-but if it makes you feel better, then I forgive you, Diana! Just don't let this bother you! You're a great student and an amazing witch, and you don't deserve to feel guilty about what happened!"

She's so intent on trying to make things better that she throws her arms open without really thinking. By the time she realizes what she is doing, she also realizes she doesn't want to go back on the action. Akko keeps her arms open in the silent invitation, one Diana is genuinely shocked to receive.

Diana is still for a long moment, unsure of what to make of all this. Akko's eyes silently compel her to accept or refuse – whatever she's most comfortable with. Akko won't be offended either way.

Still, Diana hesitates, trying to think it all over rationally...

But her heart knows what it wants to do.

So she opts to ignore the buzzing in her mind for once, and listens to the ache in her chest instead.

Diana slides herself over, just an inch, and lifts her arms up uncertainly. She cannot bring herself to make the contact first however, so Akko takes the liberty upon herself.

With a smile and a small giggle, she throws her arms around Diana's shoulders and pulls her into a hug.

"There! See? Everything's fine now!"

Diana fails to remember the last time she's felt this. Not only the hug, but also too, this... this sense of relief.

This feeling of warmth.

The ache in her chest melts within seconds as she timidly rests her hands against Akko's back.

It only lasts for a few seconds, and by the time Akko eases herself back, Diana realizes she herself was only just getting started in enjoying the embrace. But she clears her throat and moves back nonetheless, trying to compose herself once again.

"Well then, if you've understood the purpose of my visit to you today, I suppose I should leave you be." Diana stands promptly, smoothing out her dress in the process.

Akko watches her with a small smile on her lips.

Diana pretends to ignore the fuzzy feeling in her chest as she addresses the other girl sternly.

"And I don't believe anyone else needs to know about my being here today. As far as everyone else knows, I'm visiting the nurse."

"Nurse?" Akko parrots. "Were you really feeling _that_ bad about-"

"In any case-" Diana cuts her off pointedly as she reaches into her pocket. She extracts the bag of leaves and hands it to Akko. "Steep these into a tea later. If you drink that and get plenty of rest, I should see you back in class tomorrow."

Dumbfounded, Akko accepts the bag of leaves, musing to herself that Diana sounds more like a professor than a student herself.

"Yes, ma'am!" Akko gives a salute and a smile. Diana quickly looks elsewhere.

"All right then. You'd better be in class again tomorrow, or else your marks will start to go down due to absences!"

"I will! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Diana is just about to turn and head for the door when Akko says one last thing. With a beaming smile, she offers Diana one final spell of relief.

"Thanks, Diana!"

It's all Diana can do to nod – exceedingly quickly – before turning and heading for the door.

She's heard many words of appreciation and gratitude countless times in the past.

But those words had never meant quite so much to her before, and haven't since.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a very quick, stupid thing. I just want them to be friends okay ;w;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I just decided to add this onto my previous little fic, especially since the title is still relevant and they are a bit similar. I just wanted to write something for after episode 3 with the broom relays. Not sure if they'll tell us more about what happened in episode 4, so I'm just making an interpretation here and now!**

 **This one will relate back to the previous chapter a little bit, so there is some continuity!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

One minute, she's in the clear for winning this relay.

The building to mark where the finish line stands is within her sights, and she certainly isn't about to slow down now.

Everyone is cheering for her; she can hear them above the rush of air that's whipping past her face and through her hair, her eyes narrowed, focused.

She'll take little pride in this victory, but judging by who she _is_ , it's a necessity for her to win. She doesn't really have a choice.

One minute, she's in the clear.

So it's understandable that a when a sudden shadow appears over her, she's shocked beyond comprehension. As far as she knows, all of her competitors have been left in the dust or otherwise disqualified. When she looks up, she's even more surprised to see just who it is hovering mere inches on her tail.

"Akko?!"

Somehow, she's managed to get back into the race and catch up to her. Diana can tell it's most likely thanks to that strange broom she's riding rather than any actual skill, but it must be taking her _some_ level of coordination, or at the very least _luck_ , for her to be able to stay on.

Diana doesn't let this distract her, however. Even if she _is_ a bit miffed about it.

After all, she'd specifically been keeping an eye on the hopeless girl as she'd made every possible attempt to fly her broom. It wasn't mere coincidence that Diana had _just so happened_ to be there to catch her when she fell. She had to admit she felt rather inclined to watch out for Akko due to her clumsy and overzealous nature.

But now, she needs to watch out for her for a different reason.

Akko is pulling steadily ahead of her, bit by bit. Clearly, she's chosen to ignore Diana's recommendation to call for medical attention and get herself taken care of.

Part of Diana isn't surprised, though. Akko Kagari is far too hot-blooded to spare a moment to think about her own wellbeing when there's something as extravagant as winning a relay race to be done.

Even now, as she tilts her chin upward to glimpse the brunette, Diana can see the fierce determination in her eyes. She's just as eager to win this as Diana is. Actually, she is undoubtedly more so.

But as much as Diana would like to let her have this, she can't. She has a reputation to uphold.

So she puts up a fight equal in vigor to Akko's and speeds on through the sky, blasting past various trees and landmarks as she goes. She can hear Akko's grunts as she concentrates on positioning herself on that uncouth broom, flattening herself as much as possible to increase her speed.

But no matter how quick her broom might be, Diana is no ordinary witch to be pit against.

She has impeccable skills and intense training under her belt. She can't lose this. She won't.

The finish line is within her sights now, and amazingly, so is Akko. She hasn't lapsed more than an inch behind Diana at any given time. And when Diana pauses to take note of their positions in relation to one another, she has to admit that Akko is ahead of her more often than not.

It's down to the final stretch.

Diana crouches, bending her elbows as she takes in one last breath-

"Duwaaaaaah!"

The shriek sounds from right beside her, but whatever it is that happens, it happens so quickly that Diana barely has any time to react.

One second, Akko is right there beside her.

The next, she's nowhere in sight.

The crowds begin to cheer and wail at the same time. Diana passes over the finish line and arcs herself to slow down her speed. She knows some of them are cheering for her win. But as she turns around, she can see why the rest of them are gasping.

Akko's managed to lose her broom a second time, and Diana gets a rush of deja vu. Once again, that energetic classmate of hers is plummeting toward the ground, utterly helpless.

Of course, the professors and other onlookers are permitted to cast spells and prevent Akko from splattering into a puddle.

But Diana's already in the air, and she's close.

Not to mention that she's already rather skilled in the art of catching Akko.

So she turns herself back around in one swift motion and shoots forward, making a beeline for the brunette. She's only a few feet shy of the ground just as Diana swoops by and catches her, this time opting to fly beneath the girl and steady her in her lap. Diana keeps one hand on her broom's handle and pulls Akko close to her with the other.

Akko blinks groggily up at her, but her vision isn't focusing properly.

"D-Diana..."

She mumbles her name, just as her eyelids fall shut. The adrenaline from the race and the intense rush of speed she's just endured pile together and take their toll on her. As Akko passes out in her arms, Diana sighs and slows her speed.

"You are unbelievable..."

As she lowers herself, she hears the crowds all screaming and cheering for her, now because she's won the relay and also because she's hurried back to save her opponent from certain death.

Of course, Diana hasn't saved her either of these times simply because she wants credit and fame. She's just always been drawn to Akko, since the moment she met her. There was just something about her...

Diana wants to keep an eye on her. She's made it her own personal goal.

The professors and her classmates are hurrying toward her now as she hovers a few feet off the ground, still holding Akko in her lap. As everyone cheers and congratulates her, Diana spots Akko's teammates worriedly rushing forward. The medical squad isn't far behind.

Diana carefully transfers Akko into their professional care before she sweeps her broom vertically and hops off of it in her trademark landing style. She manages to briefly assure Akko's friends that she's all right, just fatigued.

After that, Diana is swallowed up by an excited, enamored crowd of eager fans, enthralled classmates, and impressed professors. Praises are sung, pictures are taken, people are ecstatic.

Diana goes through the process of accepting it all, including the trophy the commemorate her victory today alongside Hannah and Barbara.

But even then, Diana keeps one eye open to follow the medical personnel and the girl they've taken with them.

* * *

It's later that evening, after she's showered and cleaned herself up after the intense race, when Diana slips into her uniform and heads toward the infirmary on her own.

She pauses briefly in front of the display case where her picture is now shown beside all of the other champions.

This is where she briefly converses with Professor Ursula.

This is where, with a smile, Diana confesses her admiration for Akko's passion before continuing on her way.

When she arrives at the infirmary, the nurse graciously invites her in.

Diana finds Akko lying asleep on one of the beds there, covered in various band-aids and patches. A damp cloth has been laid across her forehead, and an ice pack sits readily on a table nearby.

Diana pauses. She'd expected Akko to be awake by now, and moaning about her soreness or her loss. Diana isn't sure if she's welcome to stay here. Perhaps it would be better if she let her be...

But there is something Diana wants to say. So she opts to stay and wait.

Pulling up a chair, she crosses her arms and busies herself with mentally reciting every spell she knows in alphabetical order. It's what she typically does in order to pass the time.

But today, after the hectic events of the race and the exhausting social events afterward, her methods work perhaps a little too well. She can feel her eyelids drooping against her will. She considers all she's been through today and decides she's earned a moment of rest.

Just a moment...

* * *

The first thing Akko registers when she wakes is pain.

Not the excruciating, debilitating kind, but certainly not the nice kind either. If there even _was_ a nice kind of pain.

Either way, it isn't too pleasant, but she knows for a fact it could've been a whole lot worse.

"Uuhhh..."

Moaning, she blinks open one eye and then the other, finding herself looking up at a ceiling rather than the sky this time. Something tells her she isn't dead, which is a miracle, considering how fast she'd been falling. How had that ended again?

 _Let's see... I was falling... and I guess I didn't splatter and break my back because I can still feel my legs and wiggle my toes, so that means someone must've saved me..._

"Ah!"

As soon as she remembers what had happened, she almost sits up in her excitement. But the ache in her back and arms won't allow it, and she falls right back down the few inches she'd managed to get up.

 _That's right... Diana saved me. Again... I lost... she beat me... but she still came back to help me..._

"Ugh gosh," Akko rasps. "One minute, she's a high-and-mighty show-off and then next she's saving my life! I can't decide if I like her or not! What's her deal anyway, that-"

But as she's talking to herself, she turns her face and catches a glimpse of someone else in the room, sitting there beside her. Someone very familiar.

"D-Dian-mmph!"

She both exclaims her classmate's name in shock and slaps her palm over her mouth to shut herself up at the same time.

Because she instantly notices that Diana is... asleep.

With her arms crossed and her chin on her chest, she's still maintaining a professional kind of position, even now. Her shoulders are rising and falling slightly and softly, and she looks almost peaceful. And there is no scowl on her face, no wrinkle in her brow. She doesn't look angry or indifferent or impatient.

She actually looks... kind of cute...

Akko slowly lets her hand fall away from her mouth as she looks wide-eyed up at her classmate.

 _W-Why is she here?_

But she only gets a few seconds to ask herself what's going on and to appreciate Diana's relaxed sleeping expression before the white-haired witch stirs.

Akko gives a tiny yelp, but realizes she can't exactly hide as she is. She's lying on top of the sheets, and there would be far too much trouble and pain involved if she were to try and wring them free and over herself.

So she has no choice but to hide behind her hands and watch as Diana slowly opens her eyes and rightens her posture.

Naturally, Diana is both surprised to see Akko awake, and embarrassed at the notion that she might've seen _her_ asleep. She feels a blush rise up in her face and quickly tries to talk it off.

"A-Akko... You are awake."

"Y-Yeah! I just woke up!" she chirps.

"I see." Diana pulls her fingers back through her hair and clears her throat, closing one eye, and keeping the other on Akko. "How are your injuries?"

"M-My? Oh!" Akko looks down at herself and only just seems to realize that the aches and pains she's feeling are linked directly to the bandages and scrapes that are presently covering her body. She blinks. "Oh, ahh they're okay, I think! Noting serious. I've had a lot worse, believe me!"

"I do not doubt it for a second," Diana sighs. "Allow me."

As Akko makes a move to sit herself up, Diana stands from her chair and adjusts the pillows behind her classmate's back, allowing Akko to lean back with ease.

"Th-Thanks..."

As Akko gets comfortable, Diana takes her seat once again. She doesn't plan to stay here long, but she doesn't like standing when Akko is stuck in bed like this. Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't like feeling like she's intimidating her somehow.

A beat of silence passes between them, and Diana takes advantage of it in order to try and lead the conversation where she wants it to go. But Akko ends up speaking first, so Diana listens to that sheepish chuckle of a voice.

"So... guess I lost, huh? I was in over my head, just like everyone said. I should've known better than to try and beat a prodigy like you."

Diana flinches visibly at the comment, and Akko is taken aback by her reaction.

"That is not true," Diana says tightly. "Whoever said you were in over your head does not know what they're talking about. They insult you, but did any of _them_ enter the race and try to win against me? Not just anyone can manage to mount a legendary broom and master it in a matter of minutes."

"Ahh... well I didn't _really_ master it... I just kinda chained myself down to it and-"

"And you took second place in the relay," Diana finishes for her. "Akko, do you not understand what an impressive feat that is? Especially for a new student, and one not of magical blood, at that."

Akko doesn't realize it right away, but the praise Diana is giving her is causing her face to turn pink.

Diana notices this as well and quirks an eyebrow. She reaches for the ice pack on the table and hands it to her. Akko timidly accepts it and presses it against her forehead.

"Th-Thanks..." she mumbles again. Diana nods.

"Do not sell yourself short on this, Akko. Something tells me no one else could have accomplished what you did today. You demonstrated a great deal of potential. The professors all think so."

"Really?" Akko perked up, a smile across her lips. "I just really wanted to have my picture next to Chariot's, that's all. I really wanted to ride that legendary broom and make a cool, huge spectacle like Chariot would've done!"

"Well, you certainly did that," Diana assures her. "No question about it." She looks Akko over once again, taking in her childish demeanor and amiable smile. "You know, you really should refrain from striving to become like Chariot."

Akko's smile fades into a frown.

"Why? Because she's not a _real_ witch? Because she's just a scantily-clad illusionist-"

"Because you have someone else you need to become," Diana finishes. "Rather than become Chariot, you should seek to become yourself, Akko."

Akko clams up at Diana's words, and the ice pack slips from her hand and lands in her lap instead, causing a shiver to rack her entire body.

"Kyaaa! S-So cold!"

Diana rolls her eyes.

"In any case, I am glad to see you are feeling all right after what happened today. You certainly did not need to win first place and claim a trophy in order to accomplish something only Shiny Chariot would ever dream of."

"Eh?"

As Akko is registering the words – the _compliment_ – Diana is already standing in preparation to take her leave.

"Now then, take care of yourself," she says. "Rest and be back for training and lessons tomorrow."

"I feel like we've already had this conversation," Akko chuckles. "Oh! Diana?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Before... when you saved me the first time... you'd said to consider your debt repaid. What did you mean by that?"

Diana stiffens just a little bit, but ensures her expression gives nothing away.

"If you cannot interpret it for yourself, then do not concern yourself-"

"Oh! Did you mean that time you hit me with the spell?"

Diana flinches. Akko knows she's guessed correctly.

"But Diana! I already told you! It wasn't your fault! It was mine! You don't have to repay me for anything."

"Even so, I could not simply allow you to fall to your death."

"But you didn't have to call it compensation! I know you didn't just save me to repay a debt. That was just your excuse! You _really_ saved me because you were worried about me, and because you're a good person, Diana!"

Akko presents her with a smile that is almost blinding. Diana doesn't know if she should recoil from it or allow herself to be drawn in.

Ultimately though, she can feel her face getting warm again.

"Th-Then interpret it however you please! Now then, if you will excuse me!"

With that, she turns and heads for the door, but not before Akko calls one last thing after her.

"Thanks, Diana!"

Diana can feel that she's blushing again, so she simply waves without turning back around.

"Do make sure we do not have to make this a routine," she sighs. "Try to stop getting yourself hurt so I do not have to keep paying you visits."

"Hehe, no promises!"

Again, Diana rolls her eyes.

But again, she leaves with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you haven't noticed, like 90% of the time when Diana smiles in the show thus far, it's because of, or in relation to Akko.**

 **I was really hoping Diana might go back to save Akko and throw the race in order to save her. That would've been neat. But at least she acknowledged her passion and smiled again.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not really a drabble... But I'm putting this into this collection because I don't want to make so many separate Dianakko oneshots.**

 **This one still involves "a visit" so it fits here. Also, this one isn't _explicitly_ romantic, and none of the other chapters in this collection have been either, so it still fits in the non-shipping aspect (though it can very easily be shipping, if you squint haha~)**

 **Also added in a bit of Blue Team stuff here in the beginning because I'm a sucker for it.** **Also, in some original notes from the creators, I believe it was said Avery doesn't like Diana all that much. But in episode 12 she seemed all right with her. I just wrote her as if she were intimidated by Diana in this, since I wrote it weeks before episode 12 aired.**

 **Also because of that, I wrote this thinking Diana's team had a room like Akko's, with bunk beds and whatnot, not a suite. As such, a few details about her room may be a bit inaccurate, but I tried to fix as many as I could.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

It's somewhat of a busy evening for Diana and her teammates this Friday night.

Presently, Hannah and Barbara are scurrying around, chittering excitedly with one another as they pack small hand bags full of toiletries and a change of clothes. They had made plans to have a sleepover with Avery and her team tonight into tomorrow.

When they'd come to ask Diana if such an event would be all right with her, she had consented easily – not easily enough to be considered indifferent, but easily enough to let them know they were free to do as they pleased, within rules and reason.

Diana has known from the very beginning of their friendship with Avery. She also knows of Avery's attitude towards Diana herself; she often makes it perfectly clear that she feels intimidated by Diana and wants nothing to do with her.

And while Diana normally wouldn't care what people think of her, or think twice about what their opinions meant, Avery is a special case, only because Diana doesn't want Hannah and Barbara to feel influenced. She doesn't want her's and Avery's tense relationship to impede on theirs as they try to keep a foot on each side of the line.

Therefore, Diana always makes it clear they are free to see Avery whenever they please, so long as there aren't more pressing matters to attend to.

So understandably, they are excited this evening as they finish packing their sleepwear. Diana watches them from the desk chair, offering small reminders about the things they might need.

At last, they feel they're ready.

"Okay!" Hannah declares. "I think that should be it."

"Then we'll be heading out now!"

"I bet this'll be nice for you too, Diana."

"Yeah! You can like, have some quiet time without us tonight."

Diana stands and waves her hand dismissively.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight, girls. Should you need anything, be sure to come back and retrieve it before curfew."

"We will!"

"We totally will!"

Diana nods and sends them off with a smile.

But as soon as the door has closed and she finds herself alone, that smile vanishes.

Whether she cares to admit it or not, she's found herself smiling around the two of them a bit more often than she does otherwise.

But now, knowing she'll be completely alone for the entire night naturally acts as a bit of a depressant.

With Hannah and Barbara constantly around, there's always something to keep Diana's attention occupied, some conversation to listen to or join in on.

But now, with them gone, the silence feels deafening. She can already feel her mind wandering, back to things she'd rather not remember...

Shaking her head, she heaves a sigh and turns back to her desk and her opened textbooks to resume her studies.

She toils away an hour in silence, scanning the pages almost mechanically, the only sounds being the occasional turn of a page or her own sighs. Typically, she would hear Hannah and Barbara walking around the room, shifting in their beds, murmuring together, giggling softly.

But now it's just... uncomfortably quiet.

Silence never used to bother her as much as it does now that she knows how nice it is to have other people around.

Her mind keeps threatening to lapse back into unfavorable tangents, things she knows will be keeping her up all night now, sleeping alone. She doesn't realize she's been biting her lip until she closes the book and lets out another sigh.

The candles and sprites flicker and sway, their motion providing the only other feigned signs of life about the room.

She doesn't want to sleep just yet. She doesn't want to blow them out.

But a glance at her alarm clock tells her it is almost past weekend curfew now, and lights-out will soon follow.

Therefore, she stands and cleans up her study area, walks to her dresser, and pulls out her long, white sleep robes before heading into the bathroom.

By the time she has changed, brushed her teeth, and put away her neatly-folded her uniform, it is undoubtedly time for her to attempt sleep.

But as she takes a seat on her lone bed and stares across the room at the empty ones, a sinking feeling settles into her stomach. She picks up her hairbrush and begins to comb through, just to give herself something to do, something to focus on-

A sudden flurry of movement and sound from outside makes Diana jolt and drop her hair brush. A patter of frantic, but still somehow quiet knocks, sounds unmistakably on the other side of her door.

As the initial start dwindles, Diana puts her brush back onto the nightstand and gets up. Making her way across the room, she puts a hand on her hip in somewhat of a reprimanding gesture, though secretly she is relieved to have the distraction.

As she opens the door, she's already scolding Hannah or Barbara or both of them.

"Girls, what did you forget? It is past cur-"

"D-Dianaaaaa!"

But it isn't either of her teammates standing before her now.

None other than Atsuko Kagari is huddled up against the door frame, whimpering and wailing dramatically.

Diana gasps and takes a step back.

"A-Akko?"

"Diana, pleeeeease!" she half-cries, half-whispers. "Y-You gotta lemme in! If I get caught out of my room past curfew, it could be the last demerit I need to get expelled!"

"And just what _are_ you doing out past curfew?" With the surprise now wearing off, Diana puts on her typical, unimpressed expression, lowers her tone, and narrows her eyes.

Akko sniffles and checks over her shoulder like a fugitive, then babbles on in a hushed voice.

"I-I was just giving something back to Amanda and then I ended up staying for a while and chatting. B-By the time I left, it was almost past curfew but I _really_ had to go to the bathroom so I tried to be quick b-but by the time I got out it was already too late and there were security guards patrolling the halls!

"B-But I didn't stay out on purpose! It was just an accident! I didn't mean to! A-And there's no way I can make it back to my room tonight, s-so I'm really really sorry but p-please lemme in, Diana!"

She seems to say it all in one breath, and ends with her tearful eyes wobbling and her hands clasped tightly before her chest, beseeching Diana in her nightgown as though she were an angel in a white dress.

Diana can hardly comprehend the lunacy of the situation, but at the same time she isn't surprised at all. Though she _does_ have to think this through for a moment; if she permits Akko into her room, that means she'll have to stay here for the night.

Well, Diana just so _happened_ to have found herself longing for company this evening. It seems her prayers have been answered, just perhaps not _quite_ in the way she'd been expecting.

She grimaces, runs a hand back through her hair, and heaves another sigh.

"It appears you truly were on the receiving end of some unfortunate circumstances and poor timing, and that breaking curfew was never your intention."

Akko nods vigorously.

"C-Can you take pity on meeee?"

Diana closes her eyes to ponder for a moment, then blinks one open to look her over.

Akko's hair is frazzled, as is her uniform, and there are pitiful tears streaming down the sides of her face. Diana knows firsthand just how many demerits Akko has probably accumulated on her permanent record, since she herself often gives them to her. But she certainly doesn't want to be responsible for Akko's potential expulsion.

Therefore, she gives her answer with a dip of her head.

"Very well. Come inside."

Akko absolutely brightens up as though a switch has been flicked.

"R-Really?!"

"Lower your voice or you will be apprehended, at which point there will be little else I can do for you."

Akko instantly slams her mouth shut and checks behind her shoulder again. Diana steps back and opens the door wider for her, and Akko all but stumbles in and collapses on the floor.

"Thank you, Dianaaa! Thank you!"

"Did I not just warn you to keep your voice down?" she grunts.

Akko slaps a hand to her mouth and mumbles an apology.

Just as Diana starts mentally debating what she's gotten herself into, Akko sits up and speaks in a much more normal tone.

"Huh? Where're Hannah and Barbara?"

The main reason Akko had run to Diana's room for help was not only because it had been close by, but also too because she knew Diana would probably still be awake studying. She was prepared to spend the night here with all three of them, even if it meant constant teasing and snickering from Hannah and Barbara.

Diana makes her way to a small closet beside the dresser and opens it.

"They have gone elsewhere for tonight. They are with Avery."

"Oooh, a sleepover huh? Well then, at least they won't be hounding me all night for this. I guess that's best for everyone."

"Best for everyone, she says..." Diana mumbles as much to herself as she reaches for a folded blanket on a shelf. She pulls it out, then turns back to Akko. "Even though I am permitting you to stay the night, there are strict conditions you must adhere to. Firstly, you will be awake and out of this room by 6:30 sharp. There should be a brief break in patrols at that time, and you should be able to make it back to your own room by then."

Akko, still kneeling on the floor, nods in agreement to the first condition. Diana continues.

"Secondly, you will not hinder me from my rest in any way. Regardless of the fact that tomorrow is a weekend morning, I still have matters to attend to."

Akko nods twice.

"Thirdly," Diana goes on. "You will speak nothing more of this than you have to. Tell your teammates where you spent the night, and be honest with them. But there is no need to announce it to the entire school. While occasional sleepovers permitted by the professors - such as Hannah's and Barbara's - are allowed, arrangements such as this are not. I am breaking _several_ rules by allowing you to stay here, and I _do_ hope you appreciate that."

"I do!" Akko whines. "I really do!"

Diana nods.

"Finally, you will sleep there." She nods to Akko's current spot on the floor. "Just because my teammates are absent does not mean their sleeping quarters are available for you to use." With this, Diana hands Akko the folded blanket. She then heads into the bathroom and selects a clean hand towel, and gives that to her as well. "Unfortunately, this is the best I can do for you, given the circumstances."

But Akko shakes her head immediately.

"N-No! This is fine, Diana! This is perfect! Th-Thank you so much."

"Very well." Diana makes her way around the room and blows out the candles as she goes, saving the one on her desk for last. "Now then, if we have reached a mutual understanding about this situation, I shan't be hearing a peep from you tonight, and you will be gone by morning."

"Y-Yeah! You got it!"

"Very good." Diana pulls down the sheets on her bed and quietly lays herself down on her side, facing the bookshelves away from her classmate. "Then I bid you goodnight, Akko."

"Y-Yeah... Night, Diana..."

Akko sits up for a moment longer, staring at Diana's back. She can just barely see her from around the corner of the nearby bookshelf.

She's still dumbfounded, not only by the fact that Diana has actually _let her in_ , but also by a lot of other things.

Like how quickly Diana had adjusted to the shock of this whole situation, and how she'd been almost inviting in a way. She'd made very fair requests of Akko in exchange for letting her stay the night, and she hadn't been particularly accusatory towards her for breaking curfew.

It all seems to have happened so quickly, so easily. Akko really hadn't even been expecting Diana to let her in. But now, only three minutes later, here she is, holding a blanket and a makeshift pillow, and expected to go to sleep.

It still doesn't feel real. She thinks she might be dreaming.

Akko takes another moment or so simply to stare at Diana's back. Her wavy hair is pooling onto her pillow, and her shoulders are rising and falling gently. The blankets now cover most of her body, but Akko can still see the faint brightness of her pretty nightgown in the darkness.

She spends a few moments absorbing it all, considering herself lucky that Diana had been in such a good mood.

At last, she decides she'd better get to sleep if she needs to be out of here by 6:30.

So she places the folded towel on the floor and spreads the blanket out over herself. She decides to lie down here where Diana will be able to see her if she wakes. This way, she'll know if Akko is still here when she should be, or gone when she shouldn't be. But Akko turns and faces away from her classmate, mainly just so that if Diana were to wake in the middle of the night and look her way, she won't see Akko's drooling face.

Akko tries to make as little noise as possible as she arranges herself as best she can. The floor is hard, but at least there's a carpet, and the blanket is large enough that she can cover herself and still have some to spare. So she stuffs the extra length of the blanket beneath herself to combat the stiff floor, before finally lying still on her side.

She stares up at the wide windows covered by curtains, half-expecting to find herself back in her own bed every time she blinks. But she stays here, in Diana's room, just a few feet away from the white-haired witch as she sleeps.

Akko can hear her breathing softly, calmly. It serves to ease her troubled mind, allowing her to relax now that she isn't at such great risk of being found out.

And little does she know that her own presence is actually benefitting Diana as well.

As she lies here, attempting to invite sleep, Diana can hear Akko shifting about on the floor, grunting slightly or yawning every now and again. These are the same sounds she'll often hear every night from Hannah and Barbara.

Even now, on a night when her teammates are gone, she can still feel a sense of normalcy, despite the situation.

At the very least, she isn't alone. She has to admit she's grateful to Akko for that.

Diana trusts Akko will keep her word about leaving on-time tomorrow morning and keeping all of this a secret. Should something go amiss and Akko sleeps in, Diana can cloak her in a temporary invisibility spell, or speak on her behalf if she is caught, at the very least.

The two of them settle in before long, on this night that has a strange pleasantness about it.

It's the feeling of doing something neither has ever done before; sleeping in a room with someone they've never slept beside before.

It's the feeling of just _almost_ breaking a few rules, but not exactly breaking them.

It's the feeling of content, of doing something different.

Something that can only happen this way once.

Something they'll both only ever remember as being _tonight_.

Unlike most situations where they find themselves together, it is calm, quiet, and peaceful.

And it's special.

Akko isn't sure if Diana has already fallen asleep or not, but listening to her steady breathing is what eventually lulls Akko into slumber as well. Despite the fact that she's sleeping in the middle of the floor in someone else's dorm room, Akko sleeps rather deeply for a while.

But at one point in the night, she stirs and finds herself blinking her eyes open groggily. At first, she isn't sure if she's awake or asleep, and it takes her a moment to get her bearings.

 _Why am I on the floor? Did I fall out of bed again...? Oh! That's right!_

She still can't really believe she's in Diana's room. Shifting the blankets a bit, Akko rolls onto her back, looking around the room, which is still vacant.

She really hasn't just been dreaming all of this. She's really here.

Quietly, she turns herself onto her other side, facing Diana's side of the room. She can't really see her other than a rise in the blankets and a bit of white on the pillow.

The room is still cloaked in darkness. There is a faint glow of moonlight pushing against the other side of the curtains, outlining everything in dull silver highlights. The small alarm clock on the nightstand tells her it is almost 3 in the morning.

 _All right! Still have 3 more hours to sleep! I thought I was waking up cuz I had to get going, but not yet! Lucky me!_

With a grin, Akko lays herself back down on her towel-pillow and readjusts her blanket.

But before she can close her eyes and get back to sleep, something stirs in the quiet room. And Akko knows it isn't herself.

A slight creaking noise comes from Diana's bed as she shifts in her sleep, but that isn't the noise that draws Akko's attention. It is followed by another noise, one that is immediately more concerning.

Diana makes a small sound, somewhere in between a gasp and a whimper. It startles Akko to the point of sitting up.

She's never heard Diana sound like that before.

It was just so... weak. Vulnerable. _Scared_.

Akko looks toward her classmate, able only to see the silver layers of her hair across her pillow. She is still and quiet for a moment after that, and Akko is almost ready to lie back down.

But then it happens again.

Diana draws in a breath, and it's quiet - but so is everything else, which allows Akko to hear it clearly.

Her breath trembles ever-so-slightly. She isn't being as loud as Akko would imagine most other people would be if they were having trouble sleeping. Diana is being almost impossibly quiet, as though she's even suppressing herself when she's unconscious.

Had there been even one other sound, such as the ventilation system going off, Akko never would have heard Diana at all.

But now she _is_ hearing her, and she isn't the type of person who will just go back to bed when she knows someone else can't sleep. Even if that person is Diana.

 _Especially_ if that person is Diana.

Slowly, carefully, Akko pushes the blankets off of herself and stretches out her legs in turn, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The last thing she wants to do is make a loud noise and end up scaring Diana awake from whatever nightmare she's having.

The thought that this is what's happening - that Diana is trapped within her own mind - is what brings a determined spark into Akko's eyes. She doesn't feel tired or groggy anymore, despite the time and situation. All she knows is that someone she cares about needs help.

That's why Akko takes extreme caution in standing and stepping forward in this foreign room. She doesn't want to kick anything or stumble, or something like that.

Times like these, when she wants to help someone, are perhaps some of the most miraculous in the sense that she does her best not to be as clumsy as she normally might be.

To her relief, she reaches Diana's bed without a hitch, then gulps as she looks over her classmate.

Diana is still lying on her side facing the shelves, as she had been when she'd first gone to sleep. But the blankets have been ruffled a bit, as though she's been jolting.

Akko's thankful for the fact that she herself has woken up. Otherwise, she never would have known Diana was like this. Diana would have suffered from her nightmare, and Akko would have been none the wiser.

With how reserved and private Diana is, even when she's experiencing a nightmare, Akko has to wonder just how many times she's suffered them, and not even Hannah or Barbara had noticed.

 _But that doesn't matter. At least this time, if no other time,_ I _can help..._

However, Akko doesn't want to be hovering over Diana when she wakes, as that could startle her further. Therefore, Akko slowly lowers herself to take a seat on the edge of Diana's bed, and looks over her once more.

Now, she can see Diana's face. Her jawline is taut, and her lips are quivering every few seconds. Her eyebrows are furrowed, and her breathing is erratic, coming in short, clipped little bouts.

Akko feels a wave of tension run through herself and gulps again. She isn't sure about how she should do this, but she just knows she has to do it.

So she reaches out and gently – _gently_ – rests a hand on Diana's shoulder.

The action causes Diana to jolt beneath her touch, but she doesn't wake. Akko bites her lip and gives her classmate a small shake.

"Diana...?" Keeping her voice to a whisper, she taps her shoulder. "Diana?"

The white-haired witch still doesn't wake, but she whimpers again, more audibly this time. Whatever's happening to her in her nightmare, it sounds like it hurts.

Akko shakes her shoulder again.

"H-Hey, Diana...?" She raises her voice just a little, urgent to wake her, but not to frighten her.

Akko is relieved when her methods seem to do the trick.

Diana makes another tired sound and curls in on herself a bit. But a second later, she opens her eyes, and a gasp flies from her lips. She's clearly disoriented and still uncertain about whether or not she's awake.

Akko quickly jumps at the chance to help her realize.

"D-Diana!"

Upon seeing Akko there so close, Diana pushes herself up right away, eyes wide, clutching the blankets to her chest.

"A-Akko?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm here for tonight, remember? You're letting me stay."

Diana seems overwhelmed in that moment. There's a thin veil of sweat on her forehead, and her blue eyes are wide in shock. She looks like an animal being hunted, still fearful.

But before Akko can say or ask anything, Diana is already running a sleeve across her face and letting out a sigh.

"I apologize," she says, hiding her face in the crook of her elbow. "I must have been making noise and woken you..."

"No. It's okay..." Akko's hand is no longer on Diana's shoulder, but she longs to reach out and touch her, to let Diana know she's still here. She won't go anywhere unless Diana wants her to.

Akko lets her hands rest over the blanket in Diana's lap, keeping about a foot of space between the two of them. She watches Diana wipe her face and forehead, trying to smooth out her ruffled hair and nightgown. She's still breathing harder than she should be though, and Akko's still worried.

"Hey, Diana..."

But this time, the white-haired witch doesn't respond to her directly. She only lets out another difficult breath.

Akko wants to give her a hug. More than anything. Right now, she wants to hug Diana even more badly than she wants to become like Chariot.

But she controls herself, holding back, knowing it might not be right. Yet she doesn't want to just leave Diana like this and go back to bed.

"Diana...?" she asks softly. "Are you okay...?"

Akko curls her fingers into the blankets, worry thick in her voice and evident in all of her features.

Diana makes a sorry effort at nodding.

"I am... fine..."

But everything about her betrays those words, even the voice she'd spoken them with. Her breath trembles again, and this time, a small, unmistakable sob works its way out from the back of her throat.

Akko can tell she's swallowing down more, and it's making her chest jolt with hiccups. Diana is fighting against her emotions with everything she has.

Something tells Akko that if Diana had been alone here tonight, she might've cried freely. But since Akko is here now, Diana is fighting to keep up appearances.

Diana still refuses to look at her, even now as she fruitlessly tries to reassure her.

"I am fine... you should... go back to sleep..."

But Akko can't do that, and they both seem to know this. It's been killing her, just waiting anxiously and watching Diana struggle to breathe.

She can't take it any longer. She _can't_.

Even if it might not be what Diana wants, Akko just can't stop herself. It's in her nature, and she doesn't know anything else she can do other than hug her.

So she reaches out both arms without a sound, and wraps them around Diana. Some fragile sound falls from Diana's lips, but she can't even bring herself to speak.

Akko leans forward as closely as she can and gives her a gentle squeeze. Only now does she realize Diana's shivering.

Akko rests her chin on Diana's shoulder, encircling one arm around her shoulders and the other across her side and back. She can feel Diana's heartbeat striking hard against her chest, demonstrating just how terrified she had been by her nightmare, despite her desperate efforts to conceal it.

Diana doesn't know how to react to the embrace at first. Nothing like this has ever happened before. She doesn't know what to do.

A small, prideful part of herself longs to shoo Akko away.

But a much larger, more honest part wants to keep her here.

What happens in this room tonight will never see the light of day, anyway. They won't be telling anyone else about this.

Therefore, Diana decides to let herself be honest.

With a small, broken sound, she lifts her arms and clings to Akko's back.

For some reason, she feels Akko is one of the few, if not _the_ only person, she'd ever feel comfortable enough to do this with. She knows Akko won't tease her about it or tell the whole school about it. She won't use this against Diana in any way.

And Diana has no real reason to feel embarrassed by this, other than her own imposed ideals.

Once she understands this much, she's able to allow herself to try and calm down.

Akko is glad that Diana isn't pushing her away, and surprised that she's actually returning the embrace. Though Diana isn't talking, her actions speak volumes.

Akko doesn't let her go. She stays close, offering whatever support she can, physical, emotional, or otherwise.

As the minutes go on, she feels Diana's shaking gradually come to a stop, and the thick thudding of her pulse begins to lose intensity.

Diana has managed to regain most of her composure by now.

But it is Akko who has started to whimper.

She nestles her face into Diana's shoulder, squeezing her a little tighter. Diana's pain is hurting Akko, too. She just wants her to be okay.

Diana can tell as much now. She isn't surprised, considering the kind of person Akko is. She feels others' pain more poignantly than her own. It is an empathy Diana lacks, envies, and appreciates.

So she does all she can think to do and tightens her own hold on Akko, patting her back reassuringly.

"Akko," she murmurs. "You should go back to sleep."

Diana's voice is calm now, unwavering, unhindered. Akko can tell she isn't distressed anymore, and that allows Akko herself to start feeling better.

Diana's words have a hidden meaning, one Akko can manage to decipher. If she's telling Akko it's all right for her to leave and go back to sleep, that means she's fulfilled her objective in helping Diana feel better.

She feels Diana wouldn't be telling her to go if she really still needs her to stay.

But still, Akko lingers for just a moment longer.

The night is so tranquil and quiet, and now with everything settling down, she has to pause and appreciate it all. She's never gotten to hug Diana like this before, let alone has she ever gotten to be hugged _back_ by her. It feels really nice.

Maybe Diana thinks so too, because she doesn't urge Akko to go a second time.

They stay like this for a while longer, harboring a mutual understanding about the events that have taken place here tonight.

At last, Akko draws herself away. They let each other go, and then have to try to figure out what expressions to show one another.

Diana tries to remain reserved while Akko is a little sheepish.

"Ah... guess I'd better get some more sleep. I gotta be outta here in two hours."

Diana nods.

Neither of them address what's just happened, as though verbal acknowledgement of it may complicate things somehow.

But when their eyes do meet, Akko can decipher Diana's gratitude more clearly than she can read any magical alphabet.

Akko smiles and dips her head a little, then stands.

Diana watches her make her way back to her spot on the floor, not surprised at all when Akko stubs her toe on the leg of a chair.

Diana cannot help but feel guilty about having Akko go back to the floor after she's just saved her from those dreadful nightmares. But there is no way she'll offer her own bed, or either of her teammates', to Akko.

Therefore, the least Diana feels she can do is wish her a restful sleep.

"Good night, Akko."

As Akko lies her head down on her towel and curls herself up in her blanket, she can't help but widen her smile at the sound of Diana's voice.

"Night, Diana."

Diana dips her head, then lies herself down as well.

"Rest well."

"Yeah. You, too."

Nothing else needs to be said.

And after that, each of them does sleep soundly until dawn.

. . .

By the time Diana has awoken, Akko is already gone. Somehow, she's managed to slip out without waking Diana, and she's even made an effort at folding the blanket and towel she'd used, which Diana appreciates.

On top of those items rests a small piece of notebook paper that was evidently borrowed from Diana's desk. As she gets out of bed, Diana retrieves the paper and observes the message scribbled there:

 _Thanks, Diana!_

Diana smiles to herself and tucks the paper away into the drawer of her nightstand.

"I should be the one saying that."

Perhaps one day, she'll tell her as much.

But for today, Diana tidies up the room, and welcomes Hannah and Barbara back a few minutes later.

* * *

 **A/N: I will use just about any excuse/scenario to write fluff, as you've probably guessed by now.**

 **I feel Diana is this kind of person - private, quiet, probably suffers from nightmares. Probably about her family/the pressures she's got weighing down on her shoulders and all that. Maybe Akko can help ;~;**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a little something I wrote a few weeks/months back. People voted they wanted to see this fic before my others because it was the fluffiest of the choices haha.**

 **A very short thing! Akko and Diana are seeing each other in secret, so it could play into Years Later AU perhaps.**

 **Originally I was going to keep the drabbles in this collection non-romantic but... I have too many fics for LWA already and this one fits here as a "secret" kind of visit so here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.**

* * *

Chapter 4. Five Minutes

"Come on, come oonnn! Don't be so uptight, Diana!"

"Hmph. I will remind you that _you_ may be in a position to say such a thing, because _you_ are not supposed to be on hallway patrol at the moment..."

"Aww, c'mon! You can take a break for five minutes!"

"Five minutes, she says..."

Diana mutters as much as she follows almost reluctantly behind Akko, who's got her by the sleeve and is guiding her away from her post.

It is one thing for Diana to tactfully leave her tasks on her own, when she has precisely calculated the proper timing to do so.

But for Akko to be blatantly pulling her away like this... there isn't anything tactful about it. She just has to hope no one will see or question them for the next five minutes.

But Diana hasn't gotten to be alone with her all day. Therefore, she is more willing than not to follow behind her girlfriend, down the now un-patrolled hallways, and out one of the building's exit doors.

It is lunch hour at present, and therefore most other students are inside enjoying a meal. Akko had only excused herself from her table with a claim she needed to run to the restroom. As such, she really _would_ have to keep this to no longer than five minutes, or else her teammates would get suspicious and come looking for her, no doubt.

Akko leads Diana around the side of the building, where a jutting corner and some bushes make for a nice private area. Being that it is close to some of the outdoor gardens, the aroma of nearby flowers also gives it a very relaxing atmosphere.

It's almost calming enough to make the high-strung Diana Cavendish relax.

That's part of the reason why Akko decides to meet with her here in secrecy whenever they can.

With a contented sigh, Akko stops walking and pulls Diana in for a tight hug.

"Ahhh, I've missed getting to do this..."

Diana rolls her eyes, but places her hands around Akko's back nonetheless.

"You act as though you have not been able to for years on end. May I remind you we only just met one another here last night?"

"Yeah~"

"And that we were very nearly discovered."

"Y-Yeah..." Akko chuckles sheepishly in response to Diana's firmer tone.

They still aren't sure how to go about telling people their secret just yet. With the display they typically put on in front of others, they're certain people will be conflicted about knowing of their relationship, particularly their own teammates. As such, they have been opting to meet in secrecy whenever possible.

Which, of course, warrants that Diana occasionally leave her post on night-watch or hallway patrols in order to come rendezvous with her while Akko sneaks away from her friends.

Diana will always tell her beforehand which time the watch-persons will be on break, in between shifts, or simply at other locations to reduce the risk of Akko being caught.

But Diana hates the feeling that she's abusing her powers with these secret rendezvous, so she always makes certain to cover whatever position they are exploiting herself. She will meticulously and surreptitiously ensure that everything is perfectly in control before allowing herself her few moments alone with Akko.

The same holds true for now. Even as she returns the embrace, her eyes are flashing sharply around the area, ensuring no one else is nearby. Akko giggles and snuggles into her collar, but isn't unaware of her girlfriend's tension. Her chuckles soon turn into a sigh.

"Dianaaaa. Stop worryiiiiiing. Just enjoy this for five minutes."

"That is easy for you to suggest," she huffs. "As I have previously mentioned, you have no concerns about all of this, as _you_ are not the one shirking responsibilities at the moment."

"So then," Akko pulls away and looks up at her, her voice suddenly withdrawn. "Do you think you'd... rather go back...?" She looks away. "I... If this is really bothering you, Diana, then we can stop-"

"That is _not_ what I said," Diana snaps. She isn't angry, but rather flustered that she's given Akko the wrong impression. "I... I very much enjoy getting to see you, Akko. But the fact remains that I still have responsibilities to attend to."

"Geeeez," Akko groans. "Like I said, you have enough responsibilities, Diana! You can take a break for five minutes."

"...I suppose. However, I must-"

"Diana!" Akko gets right up in her face, nose-to-nose with her, and scolds her. "You talk too much!"

And with that, she shuts her up in the best way she knows how to.

Akko pushes their mouths together, leading Diana to swallow back and forget about whatever it was she was going to say.

With a sigh, the white-haired witch accepts her reprimand for talking too much. She has to admit, this is a rather favorable alternative.

She pulls Akko in closer by the shoulders, and in turn, feels Akko's grip around her waist and back tighten. Akko takes a step closer until Diana's back is pressed against the building to help keep her supported as they lose themselves in one another.

Akko's lost count of how many times she's kissed her since they had started seeing one another. Never in all her life did she ever think she'd be kissing someone like Diana.

And she _especially_ didn't think someone like Diana would be kissing her _back_.

Diana's lips are so soft, still getting used to having Akko's pushing against them.

Akko knows she will always be a little smug about having Diana's first kiss. And she plans to be the first and last person she ever kisses, so long as Diana feels the same.

Akko knows Diana must have boys of prestigious titles and bloodlines lined up at her doorstep back home, just waiting for her to return from Luna Nova so they can argue about who's going to put a ring on her finger and share in her families profits and spoils.

Diana's told her before that she finds the thought absolutely revolting.

And yet, she finds nothing unsettling about Akko, aside from her occasional recklessness and lack of focus. But even those parts of her, Diana is learning to enjoy. To some degree.

Akko already enjoys just about _every_ part of her. Perhaps even literally.

Like her lips.

And of course the rest of her, too.

Diana's porcelain skin is still so untouched in manners such as these.

Keeping one arm braced at the small of Diana's back, Akko slips one hand up to her shoulder. Her fingers brush and dance against the side of Diana's neck, then gently glide up to cup her cheek. Her smooth skin is flawless, much like the rest of her.

Her fluffy, wavy hair tickles the back of Akko's hand, politely requesting attention. Akko obliges and begins to thread her fingers through it.

But Diana's lips are a little more demanding, even when there are no words on them.

Akko drinks her in, still baffled by the fact that she's able to kiss her like this.

It feels like such a rare, ethereal event, like spotting a unicorn or hearing a mermaid sing.

It feels so special, like it might never happen again, like it could all just be a dream she wakes up from after their five minutes are over.

And it feels like this _each_ time she kisses her. It's nothing short of magical.

As the seconds pass by, Akko can feel Diana getting short on breath, and realizes she's much the same. She has to remember Diana's first kiss was her own first kiss as well, and they are both only as experienced in this as the other is.

Which isn't too much. Yet.

So, although it takes her great effort to pull away, Akko eases back.

Diana loosens, but doesn't break, her hold on Akko's shoulders to allow her to do so. Both their faces are lightly dusted with pink now, though Diana's paler complexion by nature makes even the slightest blush appear cherry-red. Akko can't help but tease her about it.

"Hee hee, Diana, you're so cute!"

"Quiet!"

This time, Diana surprises and silences her by initiating the next kiss. Her hope is that having Akko focus on her lips will have her take her mind off of her blush.

And it works, for about another minute.

Akko traces her hand from Diana's back to her side, where she starts to rub up and down slowly, feeling her chest expand whenever she can manage to breathe. When she rests her palm over her side, she can make out the faint flutter of Diana's heart, ecstatic in its little fluster.

In turn, Diana begins to stroke through her brunette tresses, subtly guiding her closer with a small pull to her shoulder.

Not that she needs to. Because Diana's lips beckon Akko like the tide, making it impossible to pull away for long before coming back. Pushing against one another, and then pulling them back in, they create a steady rhythm.

Drawing breath, then drawing nearer. Again and again.

Only once both of them have started to gasp do they finally part.

This time, Akko is equally as flushed as Diana is, and so she ducks her face beneath the other witch's chin to hide.

"H-Heh..." she pants. "See? Wasn't that... a lot nicer than talking?" She can feel and hear for herself that Diana is still catching her breath as well. But Diana does her utmost best to sound composed, despite the redness in her cheeks.

"I believe... our five minutes have passed."

"Okay, okaaaay."

Though they do take just one more moment to catch their breaths and wait for their faces to return to the usual pallors.

During that extra moment, Diana holds her quietly, and Akko nuzzles in and squeezes her tightly around the waist.

At last, their blushes have faded for the most part, and their oxygen has returned. When they finally step apart, Diana goes right into fixing up Akko's uniform, adjusting her ribbon, flattening out ruffles, and smoothing her hair.

Akko has to admit that Diana still looks flawless, though. The only adjustment she makes is to tuck a loose strand of hair back behind her ear.

Diana leans in a little, just to murmur something into her ear.

"My shift tonight ends at midnight sharp. Do not keep me waiting."

Akko feels a thrill go up her spine, and she nods excitedly.

"I won't! You can count on me~!"

"Very well." Diana straightens up and clears her throat pointedly. "Now then, let us head back."

"Riiiight~"

Akko grabs her hand and begins leading her back to the building. Diana allows it for now, while there is still no one around to observe them. She even holds Akko's hand in return.

They _may_ have taken six minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm working on a much longer fic that will expand upon moments like this, so if you're craving more of this sort of thing, just be patient and keep an eye out for that story!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
